bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Helheim Arc
"Helheim is here to help further your evolution in ways you could not even imagine. A single trial is necessary to obtain it and there can only be one winner. However, sacrifices must often be made in the name of evolution. In order for you and yours to obtain this gift, the others in the hunt must be dealt with." - Sagara The Helheim Arc is the fourth and final Official RP Arc of it's reset, taking place in the late 2015. It will precede the next reset. Premise In the far reaches of space and time, there exists a semi-alive forest named Helheim. It exists purely to spread itself to other dimensions through spatial rifts called “cracks”. The dimensions unlucky enough to be infested with the plants begin to die as it spreads and engulf the civilizations of that plane of existence. However, it is not a malicious force. The Forest does not exist to destroy, although it is merely a consequence of its existence. The primary purpose of the forest is to bring that dimension’s civilization to a greater form of evolution. When the forest spreads to a new dimension, it creates a special fruit named the Forbidden Fruit. The fruit is an object of immense power. The fruit is only given when the forest itself finds a being worthy of its power, and is otherwise hidden from the new civilization until said being is chosen. Now, cracks have begun to appear in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. Helheim has chosen its new participants in its bid for evolution. Prelude Sagara stood within the darkness, calmly viewing the new universe that lay in front of him as he approached. It was more of the same. Yet another dimension standing on the precipice of evolution that Helheim brought about. He fondly remembered the last trial and whimsically wondered if this dimension would be just as entertaining. He wondered. What if there was something here….someone here….that would be worthy of such an honored prize like evolution. Would they alone spearhead their dimension to prosper and glory or would they drive them further into the abyss? The mere thought of it excited him more so than he had been in some time. As he began his final descent towards the new universe, he figured it was time for the trials of Helheim to begin. The Soul Society, the home of the Shinigami. Hueco Mundo, the home of the Hollows. The Human World, the home of the humans and the safe haven to those who have long since been forgotten from the other realms. These three areas piqued his interest to no end, all of which had powers far eclipsing that of the others in this universe. He’d been observing these three for some time. Carefully assessing the events and battles that occurred. Acts of betrayals. Acts of dominance. Some with sheer brute force, others through patience with a cunning and conniving mind. Even threats and acts of invasions by rival races, only for most to fizzle out without a single defining victory. Closing his eyes, he searches each area meticulously for those who may be worthy of completing the trials. It was only mere moments before he found all that he sought, the chosen sixteen if you will. A faint grin appearing across his face. One of these individuals would be the one he sought. With glee, he moves his hand to the right as multiple dimensional cracks appear below him, each showing one of the three realms. Within the realms, the cracks open throughout; vines began to itch their way out into the new environments. Digging through the barren sands, the concrete sidewalks and the slabbed grounds in order to take root. It wasn’t long before the vines slowly began to spread out, covering buildings and anything else in their path with a deliberate pace. The sixteen were split across the three areas, some grouped, some were alone. Sighing deeply, Sagara’s body began to glow a bright white light. In front of each of the chosen, a large spectral snake materialized; its body coiled and its head mere feet away from them. Its tongue slithered in tune with its tails rhythmical pattering on the ground. Sagara begins a monologue that is heard by each of the contestants, in which he vaguely explains the premise of Helheim and the trials as well as stating that the prize would be a power with the ability to "further your evolution in ways you could not even imagine." and warns of betrayal and treachery. Afterwards dimensional tears appear behind each of the sixteen, waiting for those chosen to enter. They were given a short time to ponder about the severity of trials before they entered. Whenever each of the chosen entered their crack, the cracks would close without a trace. Sagara, pleased with the results, opens his eyes and descends further into the darkness. His arm trails down to his side as he goes to see how the chosen few will fare in the World of Helheim. Locations & Groups Helheim: The strange forest world which seeks out those worthy of evolution. Neither good nor evil, it exists simply to bring about change. It is the location for the trials of evolution that await new worlds and their chosen. There are three primary zones in Helheim that the contestants, divided into groups, arrived. The Sea of Trees, Houri Creek, and the Forgotten Ruins. Each contestant arrived at a random location in their designated zone and a great distance away from one another. 'Sea of Trees' The sea of trees fits its namesake. It covers a large portion of Helheim, taking up nearly 70% of the planet. Trees so large and so grouped together with leaves and vines crisscrossing along the treetops that blocks out some light from reaching the area below. Some parts of the forest are so densely populated that it is difficult to see in front of you. Overgrowth of grass makes it hard to walk and run. Vines with strange fruits are wrapped tightly around trees. Other parts are much calmer, sporting plenty of room to run and move around. Vines and fruits are still in great abundance. Shadows dart among the trees and low grunts could be heard from the treetops. Group Members & Arrival Destination: * Ikazuchi Kumo - Within the thick of the forest. * Xenegon Bahir'an - Near a thicket somewhere in the forest. * Han'yō-Sei Narazumono - ??? * Regashi Muryo - Within the thick of the forest. * Draka Acturial - Within a forest clearing in the vast Sea of Trees. 'Houri Creek' A small crystal-blue creek that runs into a deep river, one of the only water sources within Helheim. It is surrounded on either side by a deep tree-line stretching all the way to the main forest. Vines and fruits lay scattered on the creek-beds. A constant fog sits along the creek and river between the tree-lines, while not especially thick it does make seeing a few feet ahead difficult. Group Members & Arrival Destination: * Ritsu Cain - ??? (Headed towards the river). * Holland Novak - Swamp area, surrounded by thick fog. * Satoshi Yuuta - Side of the creek, surrounded by trees and fog. * Hayate Yamada - Between the foggy creek and an expanse of trees. * Senza Nome - Somewhere along the creek. 'Forgotten Ruins' The remains of a city lost in time. A once populous metropolis about the size of real life Tokyo. Nature has ravaged the once proud city, most of its buildings crumbled and barely standing. Vines and other plant life have overtaken it. Structures are covered with rust and dust with gaping holes along the sides. The city’s once crowning achievement, a massive tower, overlooks the city. Letters from the ones who own the tower still barely hang from the sides, Yggdrasil. Group Members & Arrival Destination: * Renoka Takahiro - Atop a concrete roof of a city building. * Jo-jo - Middle of a road in the deserted city ruins. * Reese Schlereth - Abandoned Warehouse in the city's industrial area (North of the Forgotten Ruins). * Yoko Kurama - Roof of a dilapidated building with a view of the city. * Damon Salvatore - ??? Early Stages In the early stages of the arc the contestants were divided into three groups. The members of each group arrived at random points within three prime locations of Helheim based on the group they were seeded in. Each location has a barrier that prevents people from crossing over. Shortly after landing each contestant would find a map piece and a mechanical lock featuring the image of a fruit on its surface, known as Lockseeds. The maps would lead the contestants to their first clues, however each would be allowed to freely explore or adjust to the new setting, and were generally left to do anything they pleased. All the contestants would also receive sudden periodic visits from Sagara, who would provide some guidance or aid. The early stages of the trial would prove more forgiving for some than others. Many of the contestants chose to roam the new world in search of their clues or to gain more knowledge about Helheim and the true purpose of the trials. 'Early Stage Events' * All the Contestants arrive at their designated locations and obtain a map piece and Lockseed. They realize that their Reiatsu has either been greatly decreased or increased (depending on their Reiatsu levels before entering Helheim). None of them has access to their powers or the abilities granted by their releases or weapons. They are also unable to sense the Reiatsu of other contestants due to Helheim's encompassing Reiatsu signature which masks those of the individual participants. * Ikazuchi Kumo encounters two basic Inves (native creatures of Helheim) fighting over a map piece and quickly kills them and takes the map piece. He figures out how to join the separate map pieces to form a new and more detailed map. Kumo continues to roam the forest, notices the explosion caused by Regashi Muryo, and eventually acquires a sword. Followed by another visit from Sagara, the Fullbringer is given his third and final map piece and sit in the direction of a tree below which a golden box sits. However, Sagara informs him that the box can only be opened once another challenger is defeated. It is soon revealed that the other challenger is none other that Regashi Muryo, who was led to the same golden box. Thus ensues a battle between Kumo and Regashi. * While roaming the forest, Draka Acturial encounters Sagara, who interrupts the Arrancar in his path, assuming the form of a golden snake. Stating Draka to be one of the more interesting participants of the trials, Sagara offers to help the Grimm Reaper and points Draka in the direction of North-east, informing him that his map is incomplete and that more pieces must be acquired and stacked for the Arrancar to reach his destination. Draka heads North-east and is eventually revisited by Sagara who arrives just as there is a thunderous explosion some distance away. Sagara tells the Arrancar he should head in the direction of the explosion. Draka later comes upon the area of the explosion and inspects the obvious signs of a battle having taken place in the area. Sagara again appears and reassures Draka that he is heading in the right direction and he will eventually find something that will make him feel "complete". Draka continues to head north-east, on the way he experiments with dripping Helheim fruit juice on his Lockseed but it seems to yield no results. But Sagara does appear yet again to inform Draka that he has reached the end of his journey. He tells the Arrancar that beyond the clearing before him is a golden chest and its contents are what the Arrancar seeks and will be his so long as he can deal with the other person coming to obtain it. He warns that when that person arrives a barrier will erect around the area and it will only dispel once the other person has been dealt with but that should proof to be an easy task with someone of the Arrancar's prowess. Draka enters the forest clearing and there awaits the golden chest as promised. He then stands in wait for his opponent to be, but the wait is not a long one. Xenegon Bahir'an, a familiar face to the Grimm Reaper, enters the clearing and the two battle again for the second time. * Xenegon Bahir'an spent a large portion of the early stage of the trials exploring the forest land of Helheim. He makes some progress, however, he isn't visited by Sagara until he makes the dreadful mistake of eating from the fruits of Helheim, poisoning himself. Sagara tells Xenegon that his fate will be to suffer in agony as the fruit's poison destroyed him from the inside until ultimately nothing would remain of the Shinigami and he would become an Inves --a mindless beast. Sagara tells the Shinigami there may be hope for him yet, if he can find an object in the west. He warns, however, that Xenegon must hurry as there are others who pursue the same object. Despairing his potential fate, Xenegon nearly takes his own life, preferring that over becoming a mindless monster. However, with some encouragement from his Zanpakuto Spirit Djibaku Sõru, Xenegon's resolve is rekindled and he courageously presses on, heading west to find the object Sagara spoke of. He equips himself along the way and is eventually visited again by Sagara. Sagara commends Xenegon for his mental fortitude, noting that most others who ingested the fruit in the past had turned into Inves within minutes. He tells Xenegon that beyond the clearing ahead is the object he seeks and he can obtain it only if he defeats the other person inside waiting for him. Once they came in contact a barrier will erect and not come down until a single victor had been decided. Sagara's parting words to Xenegon are to prove he has what it takes to obtain the object. The Academy Cadet makes haste for the clearing and when he enters he sees his opponent is to be Draka Acturial, the renowned Grimm Reaper, who Xenegon had encountered in the past. Xenegon releases his Bankai and without the need of many words, the battle between the two begins. * Category:Arcs